


You won't judge, you are just listening

by Becca_Hay



Series: Loverboys [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Multi, So yeah, but not described in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: Diego and Dave are partners and Dave get's to meet Diego's little brother Klaus





	You won't judge, you are just listening

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back back back again and it is Wednesday my dudes.
> 
> You thought I would wait more than 2 days before I wrote another fic but you were wrong
> 
> Anyway, I wanted more Dave and Klaus in happier situations so I wrote it myself.

When Dave decided to become an officer of the law, he thought it would be all police chases and stopping criminals but after his training he had realised that it came with a lot of hard work. Such as now, where he was stuck on desk duty with his partner Diego Hargreeves because the idiot tried to throw his knives at an escaping criminal. Again.

  
Dave was just finishing up the write up for one of their previous cases when he heard Diego sigh loudly. He tried to ignore this, Diego and himself got on well both as partners and as friends, but sometimes he couldn’t deal with the sulking the man did. He focused back on finishing his last review of the case when he heard another louder sigh, making him grip his pen tighter. A few minutes went by with just the background noise of other officers moving around and working and his own pen scratching. He glanced over the last of what he had written before flipping the file shut and moving it to the side in time to hear another sigh accompanied by a groan.

  
Dave let out his own deep breath and turned to look at Diego who was smirking at him. “You are a little shit sometimes, you know that Hargreeves?” Dave glared at him threateningly, as Diego chuckled, throwing the file he had been working on to the desk, kicking his feet up.  
“It’s sucks that we are stuck here on desk duty while Eudora and Beaman are out.” Diego complains, making Dave roll his eyes, turning to face him properly.

  
“And who’s fault is that? If you would stick to police tactics, we wouldn’t have this issue every couple of months. Something to think about maybe.” Dave replies. He knows Diego gets frustrated and angry at particularly cruel criminals and hates the procedure of it all but, it’s the way it must be if he wants to continue. Dave keeps him in check with rules and regulations and tries to stop him using his knives on criminal, and Diego pushes him to be a better officer, hopefully soon-to-be-detective if they are lucky.  
Diego opens his mouth to reply when another officer comes up to their desk. “Hargreeves, a guy that says he’s your brother is here. Debby doesn’t recognise him, so she’s made him wait at the doors.” The officer grunts, before strolling off.

  
Over the course of training and the five year he’s met Diego’s siblings more that once, as they regularly drop by the department to tease him or for lunch. When Diego first joined the police academy, he tried to pass himself off as Diego Harris, but once someone caught sight of his tattoo it was over.

  
Dave didn’t really know much about The Umbrella Academy, he had moved around a lot when he was younger his father being a Vietnam War vet left him struggling to find a place to settle with his mother and eventually him. They had moved from state to state before they had eventually settled here when he was just turning 20. By that point the Umbrella Academy was no more and when Diego’s father died everyone in their training squad clamoured Diego about what happened. He didn’t realise it at the time, but he was one of the only cadets that didn’t bother him about it at all, Patch being the only other one, but he guessed that they probably talked about it outside of work. His lack of knowledge of the Umbrella Academy at that time and his ability to keep his nose out of Diego’s business was what led them to be partners. The Police Academy refused to allow Patch and Diego to be partners and date as well, so Diego had requested him instead and now here they were.

  
He now knew more about the Umbrella Academy through his own research, Vanya Hargreeves book and the bits and pieces that Diego shared with him. He knew the siblings were trying to work on their relationship that fell apart severely after their brother Ben’s death, and that sometimes meant them bringing Diego lunch or coming in for a chat. He knew Diego had 5 living siblings: Luther the oldest, Allison the movie star, Five the kid genius (who hated being called a kid), Vanya the amazing violinist, and Klaus. He had met them all except Klaus, Diego had mentioned that his brother had a difficult time with drugs and that half the time none of them knew where he was or if he was alright. Dave had noticed the way that Diego jumped and turned the police scanner up high when there was a report of a drug addict found dead or a psychotic jumper though. He knew that Diego cared for all his siblings, even Luther though they fought most of the time, but he had a special place for Klaus, like if he found him, he could just fix everything for him.

  
Dave couldn’t understand completely, he was an only child but sometimes the way Vanya included him in her and Diego’s conversations and how Allison had brought him lunch made him feel like he could get it.  
Diego nodded to the officer and took his boots off the table and stood. Diego and himself knew people on the street, alliances made from their days of grunt work so it could be one of them wanting to trade information for some cash, but he could see the hope on Diego’s face.

  
He also stood and followed Diego’s quick steps through the precinct past the security to the front door to find a sight. A lanky man slouched in one of the plastic seats, he had a large black fluffy coat hanging off his shoulders and thick dark curls stuck to his forehead. He was wearing tight skinny jeans and a tight black crop top that barely came down to his ribs, he had black eyeliner smudged around his eyes like he had rubbed at them throughout the night after forgetting to take it off. He seemed to have a few tattoo’s, but the most noticeable ones were the Hello and Goodbye that were on his palms that currently faced the sky. His eyes were shut though Dave’s pretty sure he isn’t asleep, and he is one of the most attractive men Dave’s seen in the small period that he has come to terms with his sexuality and allowed himself to look.

  
“Klaus!” Diego quickly runs to his brother as Klaus’ eyes snap open. Their blown and bloodshot like he hasn’t slept properly in years and with what Diego has told him, he probably hasn’t. He watched as Klaus’ eyes flick to the side for a second before stopping on Diego with a slow smile.

  
“Hey brother, I was wondering if you could maybe give me a quick ride home. You see, it’s a funny story actually, I need to collect my stuff from this guys place, apparently his wife if coming home or some shit and it needs to be gone and you see I’ve miss placed my wallet so can’t really get the bus.” Klaus rambles and Dave can’t help but feel sorry for him, he looks so lost and Diego doesn’t look like he’s holding up well either.  
“Hargreeves! Katz! What are you doing messing around out here? You are both on desk duty for the rest of the week, let someone else handle him.” Their superior snaps making them both turn around, Diego scrambling on whether to defend his brother or listen to their superior. Luckily Dave has already made that choice for him.  
“Actually Sir, Diego was just going out to get us both lunch and bumped into one of our informants, he’s going to drop him off on the way. Shouldn’t take more than an hour I would think.” Dave explains, seeing Diego nod out the corner of his eye with a small ‘Yes Sir’. Their superior grumbled but nodded and stalked back off.

  
Diego sighs again but this time of relief, hoisting his brother up with and arm around his waist. “Thanks Dave, I owe you big time.” Diego says, patting him on the shoulder as Klaus looks up to make eye contact with him, he could see little flecks of green despite his pupils being nearly dilated all the way. “Ohhh! I definitely owe you one too, handsome.” Klaus smirks giving him, what Dave supposes, is a wink but more of a slow blink. Still, it makes his choke and his cheeks heat up and Klaus laugh as he gives a mock salute with his Goodbye hand and Diego tells him off as he drags him from the station.

  
That’s the first, but not the only time he meets Klaus Hargreeves.

  
After that first time, he finds out that Diego has managed to convince Klaus to move back into the mansion where the others can keep an eye on his while Diego is at work. He also finds out that Klaus doesn’t take well to being babysat and himself and Diego have to pick him up a few times in their squad car, like now.

  
“Hello Diego. Evening Detective.” Klaus purrs at him. He had told Klaus many occasions that he isn’t a detective yet, but it doesn’t seem to matter to him. He also tries to will himself to stop blushing every time Klaus says it, but he can’t.

  
They just picked up Klaus outside of a crammed little gay bar in town where he had called Diego to pick him up. He looked worse for wear and he was chittering and mumbling to himself. Nobody ever explained why he did that, but he had his assumptions, he just didn’t want to upset anyone by voicing them. However, it had been 3 months of this, and he wanted to try and get to know Klaus over all his shameless flirting.

  
“Who are you talking to?” He asks softly, twisting in his seat to look at Klaus and the empty seat next to him. Klaus looks startled slightly before giggling nodding his head. “Oh, you know, just Ben.” Klaus snorts, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Diego’s hand tightening on the wheel. “Stop lying Klaus. We’ve all had enough of this.” Diego snaps.

  
He don’t ask anymore questions as they drive to the mansion, Klaus keeps quiet, but Dave can see him squirm around uncomfortably in the backseat, occasionally catching his eye in the rear-view mirror and smiling at him goofily. When they park outside of the mansion Diego gets out and slams the door. He always does this, he takes a minute or so to control himself while Dave is left in the car with Klaus, usually it leads to Klaus flirting but he remains quiet this time. In the silence he watches Diego shake himself a bit clearly nearly ready to drag Klaus upstairs, rant to his siblings and come back, just before he does though Dave turns to look at Klaus.

  
“My mom always believed that if someone you loved died, they would watch over you like an angel and give you guidance on being a better person. Maybe you should listen to Ben a little more, you are one of the few people that can see your protector. Just don’t forgot you have others that want to look out for you as well. You deserve better than this life you have been living Klaus.” Dave finishes just as Diego opens the door looking between them both.

  
“Let’s go Klaus.” He says, pulling his stunned brother from the car and helping him up the steps.

* * *

 

“So” Diego starts, clicking his pen and peering from him over their desks. It’s late and they are getting some paperwork done before they go out on patrol for the midnight shift. “Klaus has decided he wants to get sober, no rehab, no mollycoddling. Just a plain detox with all of my families help.” Diego says, still watching him intensely. “The reason is he wants get sober now, he says after all these years, is because someone recently reminded him that he isn’t alone, and he deserves a better life.” Diego says flippantly, but his eyes are staring holes into Dave. He holds his gaze though, he didn’t think his words would change Klaus, but he was happy they had an impact.

  
“What I’m trying to say is that if by chance that person was here now, I would have to say thank you to them for believing in him.” Diego says eye him for another second before looking back down at the case file.  
“I’m sure if they heard that they would say that it was the decent thing to do and they are glad they helped.” Dave replies also looking down at his work with a small smile.

* * *

 

It was by no means plain sailing. There were a few instances in the past 10 months that Diego had gotten a call to pick up Klaus when he was high, with and without Dave on patrol with him, and one time a women has spotted Klaus passed out in the park and Diego had to pick him up from the hospital but he currently 4 and a half months sober. Dave liked to keep track.

  
One night when he was on patrol by himself, Diego and Patch out on a date night, he gets a call on his personal mobile from an unknown number. He pulls over and picks up the call.

  
“Hello? Officer Katz speaking, who is this?” He asks, his eyes flicking to the road. Only his dad and some of his work colleagues had his personal number and none of them should appear as unknown.

  
“Hello Detective.” A voice smirks down the phone at him. “Klaus? How did you get my number? Are you alright? Do you need picked up?” Dave shot off questions rapidly, his hand clutching the steering wheel as he waits for Klaus to answer. He had never personally gotten a call from Klaus before.

  
“Everything is fine Detective. Still 136 days sober, I just need a ride back to the house. Ben and I went out for waffles and ended up on the other side of town, Diego is having a date night and I didn’t want to disturb.” Klaus says apologetically but Dave doesn’t really mind, this would be the first time they would be properly alone together, and it was exhilarating.

  
“Sure, send me the address and I’ll be there when I can.”

* * *

 

“Thanks for doing this detective. You’re my hero.” Klaus smiles from the front seat this time, placing his hand on Dave’s arm which nearly makes him jump. “I also wanted to thank you for what you said to me all those months ago, you really are a gem.” Klaus says, making Dave blush while he drives.

  
“You know you don’t have to call me detective right, Dave is just fine.” Dave says, trying to get the topic off praising him, which makes Klaus huff a laugh. “I know, but where is the fun in that.” Klaus laughs just as the car radio goes off and Dave turns it up to listen.

  
“Suspected armed robbery, three blocks away.” Dave says, pulling the car over to the side. “Klaus, I’ll need to drop you here I need to go.” He says regretfully, pulling to a stop at the curb.

  
“What! No way, I’ll come with you. I’ll stay in the car until you are done.” Klaus shakes his head not unbuckling his seatbelt. “Klaus. This isn’t a game. Get out of the car.” Dave says sternly, but Klaus is just as stubborn. “I know that dummy. That’s why I’m staying in the car. Now go.” Dave huffs loudly. Before turning on the lights and siren and pulling off down the street to the department store.

  
It’s all a little blurry after that for Dave. He remembers the department store manager telling him that it was only one robbery and the radio saying that back up would be 20 minutes. He remembers going in himself and cornering the robbery at the back door only to be shot in the chest by a second gunmen that had snuck up behind him. He remembers the pain and someone grabbing him and screaming his name but after that he remembered being warm and lights and really needing to sleep.

* * *

  
He wakes up in a small hospital room with a nurse fussing over all the machines he’s hooked up to. He slowly blinks looking around and brings a hand up to his chest and winces at the pain. The nurse gently grabs his hand and pulls it away from his chest.

  
“You wouldn’t want to do that darling. You are still healing, and we wouldn’t want to mess up a long night’s worth of fixing you up.” She tells him gently and he nods sluggishly. “Now, you have some visitors that I’m sure are just anxious to see you, if you are up to it?” She asks, tilting her head, before accepting another nod from him and leaving the room. He gets a few minutes with of silence before he hears heavy pairs of footsteps almost running along the floor as Diego and Klaus both try and fight their way through the doorframe together only to have Eudora shove them out of the way and march in first.

  
He huffs a small laugh at the sight, his friends are idiots sometimes. “Hey guys.” He croaks, only to have all three of them look at him like he’s the idiot. Who knows, maybe he is.

  
“You go and get yourself shot during an armed robbery because you didn’t wait for back up and all you say is hey guys.” Diego says almost hysterically. “Maybe a sorry, I’ll never do it again might be in order.” Patch says glaring at him. He gives a sheepish smile and glances to Klaus who looks as beautiful as ever but shaken.  
“Sorry. I thought I could handle it and they would have escaped by the time backup would have arrived. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says, directing the last statement mostly to Klaus who nods, placing his hand on his arm gently.

  
He gets the full story of what happened after some more rest. Klaus hearing shots had left the squad car and found the robbers taking off and him crumpling to the ground. He had shaken him and had screamed his name while flipping him over to press his hand over the wound trying to stop the blood, shouting on someone to call an ambulance quickly. When they had gotten to the hospital Klaus had called Diego in tears and sat in the waiting room all night by himself for a while and then with Diego and Patch. Dave had apologised to Klaus in private about giving him more demons, he also apologised to Ben for having to see it, which Klaus seemed to appreciate.

  
Klaus gave him a kiss on his forehead that day and Dave thought it was worth getting shot over.

* * *

 

It took him months to get back into work and off desk duty. Over that time Klaus came in a lot to see Diego on his breaks. The first time he had come in to see him he had been given a lot of praise by the other officers and detectives and pats on the back for saving his life, Dave didn’t think he had ever seen Klaus blush, but he had then.

  
Another day, he had brought Diego and him lunch in paper bags and inside had been a sandwich, just plain ham and cheese that he liked, a bottle of water and a homemade waffle with a note attached to it that said ‘How do you make a waffle smile? You butter him up ;)’. He kept the note on his bedside table for days when he needed motivation.

  
The first week he had been back on patrol was nerve-wracking, but he powered on because Diego was with him everyday and nothing out of the ordinary happened. On the Saturday night as he was finishing up some of the paperwork before he was to head him. Diego had said goodbye to him for the night, but he heard soft footsteps come towards his desk and someone rapping their knuckles gently on it. He looked up to see Klaus wearing jeans still but a tasteful green jumper that was slightly stretched at the neck showing off some skin and his necklaces, his hair was washed and styled slightly, and his makeup was impeccable. It wasn’t the image of Klaus he was used to, but he wasn’t complaining, he believed that Klaus looked stunningly beautiful whatever he wore. Right now, though he looked like he was trying to make a good impression but for who Dave wasn’t sure.

“Good evening Detective.” Klaus smiles fiddling with his rings nervously and rocking back on his heels. Dave pops his folder to the side and gestures for him to take a seat, but Klaus just shakes his head.  
“Good evening Klaus. Diego’s just left if you were looking for him.” He explains, standing and grabbing his own jacket. Klaus looked conflicted with his eyebrows scrunched slightly together, he wanted to smooth them out with his thumb or his lips.

  
“No actually, I was em-” Klaus stopped, trying to figure out what he was going to say next. Dave waited patiently, he would always wait for Klaus. “Yes. I was looking for him. For a ride actually but since he’s not here I’ll just get the bus or something you know.” Klaus rushes taking a few steps back.

  
Dave quickly shook his head and reached out to him. “No wait. I can drive you, I know the way to the academy. I don’t mind dropping you off you know.” Dave offers, slipping in his coat and grabbing his keys. “I know.” Klaus mumbled, following his out the precinct.

* * *

 

The drive only takes them around half an hour, it’s sometimes longer but it’s a Saturday night and most people haven’t began going out yet so it’s reasonably clear. He can see Klaus fidgeting in the passenger seat and Dave wonders for a second, if he’s thinking about the time at the department store, but Dave can see him glancing in the rear-view mirror and mumbling under his breath so maybe he’s just talking to Ben.

  
Dave slowly pulls to a stop outside the Academy like he has done many times before and switches off the engine, turning to Klaus who looks stricken by their appearance at the Academy already. Dave gently places a hand on Klaus’s, but it suddenly makes the man jump and he’s quick to pull back only to have Klaus grab his fingers.

  
“Wait!” Klaus says urgently, holding his fingers tightly, looking nervous again. Dave can see him weighing up something in his head. He was different from the boy he first met high out of his mind in the precinct, back then he was a broken sort of beautiful and now he’s flourished into the slightly damaged but wonderfully perfect man he knew he could be.

  
Klaus was quick when he wanted to be and within a second, he was stretched over the handbrake with his hand firmly on the back of his head kissing Dave. He was a bit flabbergasted but only for a moment before he was closing his eyes and pressing back. Klaus’ aim wasn’t the best and he had mostly just caught his upper lip, but Dave didn’t mind, Klaus was always slightly off beat but that didn’t make him any less great.

  
“I wanted to ask you on a date tonight, but I chickened out.” Klaus mumbles against his mouth and Dave smiles widely, catching Klaus bottom lip between his teeth. “Yes.” Dave replied making Klaus laugh. “I haven’t even asked you properly yet.” Klaus whines, making Dave laugh. “Well too late because I’ve said yes. No take backs.” He watches Klaus roll his eyes at him and kiss him soundly on the lips before a loud rapping in the passenger window made them leap apart.

  
“David! I do hope you aren’t defiling my brother in that car of yours. That’s not how young gentleman should be treated” Diego teases, right before he starts to run when Klaus kicks the door open to chase after him.

  
“I’ll text you babe. Bowling and waffles are my perfect date just so you know!” Klaus cries before taking off up the steps with Dave’s heart in hands.

**Author's Note:**

> How many reference from the series can I get into a canon divergent fic? 
> 
> As many as I possibly can and I regret nothing.
> 
> Also they are dorks, look at them.


End file.
